Hitman's lover
by x-manga-Bleach-x
Summary: [Recueil] Yaoi/Hétéro / Quelques petites scènes quotidiennes d'un pairing peu répandu ( pas du tout en fait ). Venez découvrir Nagisa, quand celui-ci essaie de se rapprocher de son instructeur. 1) Le cauchemar 2) Le Défi / KarasumaxNagisa & autres
1. Chapter 1 : Le Cauchemar

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Bon, théoriquement je ne devrais pas écrire un nouveau recueil, mais un recueil, c'est pas comme une fiction. Je ne suis pas obligée de mettre à jour très rapidement puisque les chapitres ne se suivent pas et puis, je peux écrire des textes plus rapidement puisque je n'ai pas besoin d'établir un plan ( c'est plus pratique maintenant que j'en fais ) pour écrire le chapitre._

.

 _ **Bref, le pourquoi de ce recueil est simple. Je n'ai pas trouvé – même en anglais !_, de fiction avec Karasuma et Nagisa en pairing.** Bon, okay, vous n'aimez peut-être pas mais moi je voulais voir ce que ça donnerait ! **Il y a des chances pour que ce soit légèrement OOC**. Karasuma est aussi rustre que Derek [ Teen Wolf ] parfois. Donc voilà pourquoi je mets en ligne ce recueil de textes/OS/Drabbles_

.

 _ **Disclaimer :** Les histoires m'appartiennent mais l'Univers d'Assassination Classroom n'est pas à moi. Possibilité d'OC mais je ne pense pas les faire intervenir souvent. _

_**Genre :** Humour Romance Drama (Action) / Yaoi/Het ( peut-être en secondaire )_

 _ **Pairing :** Karasuma.T x Nagisa.S (principal) les autres pairing varient selon les OS._

 _ **Personnages :** Karasuma.T Nagisa.S 3E Students Koro-sensei_

 _._

 _Contexte de l'épisode* : c'est un semi-UA dans le sens, où ça se passe dans la première saison mais err, Nagisa a été attaqué/kidnappé-peu-importe à un moment. C'est donc un passage ajouté. Cela se passe durant un camp d'entraînement._

 _*= appelons-ça un épisode_

* * *

 **Cible I**

.

.

Trois coups hésitants retentirent à la porte et Karasuma Tadaomi, allongé dans son lit, fixant le plafond depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, la faible lumière de la lampe de chevet l'éclairant, se redressa lentement, perplexe. À plus de minuit, il se demandait qui pouvait bien venir le voir.

« Entrez. » chuchota-t-il.

La porte de sa chambre coulissa doucement et une ombre se glissa à l'intérieure, refermant sans un bruit la porte après son passage. Deux yeux bleus incandescents le fixèrent dans la faible lueur tamisée et l'employé du Ministère plissa les yeux pour reconnaître la frêle silhouette de l'apprenti assassin.

« Nagisa-kun ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Avisant le silence qui lui répondit et voyant le garçon sautiller d'un pied sur l'autre, l'homme comprit rapidement. Le bleuté était souvent sujet à des cauchemars depuis son enlèvement par des tueurs à gages. Sa réaction était tout-à-fait justifiée compte-tenu de ce qu'ils lui avaient subir – et qui sait ce qu'il s'était passé puisque Nagisa refusait d'en dire davantage à part que ses agresseurs l'avaient obligé à jouer au jeu de l'eau, torture nord-coréenne visant à faire boire une très importante quantité d'eau aux prisonniers et à laisser souffrir après. Et vu l'état dans lequel la classe E et les ''enseignants'' de ladite classe l'avaient retrouvé, ils n'avaient pas fait que ça. Néanmoins, Nagisa restait relativement le même qu'avant. En fait, pour garder la tête hors de l'eau, il pratiquait du mieux qu'il pouvait la méthode de l'autruche, fermant les yeux sur ce qu'il avait vu et prétendant ignoré ces trois jours de terreur.

Nagisa s'avança lentement, se révélant à la lumière de la chambre et Karasuma se redressa un peu plus, les draps tombant sur son corps et révélant un torse nu.

« Tu as fait un cauchemar. » devina l'homme.

Ce n'était pas une question mais le bleuté hocha doucement la tête. Tous les deux le savaient très bien. Nagisa s'était déjà plusieurs fois réveillé en hurlant. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas le cas et ses camarades dormaient encore. Le jeune homme n'avait pas voulu les déranger et s'était levé pour aller boire un verre d'eau et se calmer. En passant devant le quartier des professeurs, il avait vu de la lumière filtrer de celle du brun et avait décidé de tenter sa chance. Le plus jeune reprit doucement son avancée jusqu'au lit de son instructeur sportif. Le bleuté mentirait s'il disait faire cela uniquement parce qu'il était le seul éveillé. Nagisa fit la moue. Ses cauchemars étaient récurrents et le laissaient souvent dans un état proche d'une crise de panique. Cette nuit encore c'était presque le cas. Pourtant, peut-être que cette nuit cela pourrait lui être utile.

Les yeux rivés aux sol, Nagisa se tint raidement devant le lit de l'employé du Ministère de la Défense ( était-ce bien cela ? ) et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en évitant tout contact visuel avec l'homme, que ce soit avec ses yeux ou son corps.

Karasuma Tadaomi l'étudia quelques instants avant de soupirer et de soulever les draps, invitation muette pour le jeune prodige en assassinat.

« Viens. »

La voix était à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure et les joues de Nagisa chauffèrent brutalement alors qu'il posait un genou sur le matelas. Il se retrouva bientôt à genoux sur le lit, ses yeux baissés, embarrassé au possible. Karasuma l'observa, hésitant entre un nouveau soupir ou un léger sourire puis lui demanda finalement de s'allonger. Nagisa obéit docilement, rougissant violemment lorsque le professeur de P.E se redressa légèrement au dessus de lui et étendit le bras pour éteindre la lampe. Son bras vint ensuite encercler la taille du garçon pour le rapprocher de lui. Les nuits étaient relativement froides surtout avec des draps aussi légers – à se demander à quoi pensait le gérant de l'hôtel_, et l'adolescent ne portait qu'un léger T-Shirt et un court short s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse. Karasuma ne l'avouerait jamais – il n'était après tout pas vraiment doué dans les relations sociales_, mais il profitait de la situation pour être vraiment proche du bleuté somnolant dans ses bras.

Nagisa esquissa un léger sourire, son visage niché dans le cou de l'aîné et celui-ci dut le sentir car il raffermit sa prise sur sa taille. Décidant de faire preuve de courage, le bleuté étendit un bras qu'il enroula autour du cou de l'homme avant de tendre le cou pour effleurer les lèvres de l'adulte. Le souffle de Karasuma se bloqua dans sa gorge alors que la respiration saccadée de Nagisa faisait écho à la sienne. La main du bleuté se perdit dans la chevelure de jais de l'homme tandis que leurs lèvres asséchées se frôlaient. Dans la noirceur de la nuit, leurs sens étaient décuplés et une fine pellicule de sueur se déposa sur les bras nus de l'adolescent : Karasuma était vraiment chaud. Nagisa ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier la sensation on ne l'avait jamais pris dans ses bras. Jamais comme ça en tout cas. Et Nagisa aimait vraiment ça. Il aimait sentir le corps puissant contre lui et les bras autour de sa taille. C'était plus qu'assez pour le rendre dingue.

« Karasuma-sensei. »

Le susnommé soupira longuement en entendant son nom s'échapper des lèvres du garçon. Nagisa se rendait-il seulement compte de l'érotisme qu'il dégageait ?. Probablement pas.

Quelque chose d'inattendu se produisit pourtant. Un bruit retentit dans le sielcne de la nuit et, dans un sursaut, leurs lèvres se joignirent. Karasuma, surpris, envisagea un instant de se retirer, mais alors, Nagisa se pressa plus étroitement contre lui et toute idée d'éloignement quitta immédiatement son esprit. Nagisa lui ferait vraiment perdre la tête.

 **Publié le : 17.04.2016**


	2. Chapter 2 : Le Défi

_**Note du Jour :**_ _Vous pouvez placer ces petits textes n'importe quand, de préférence avant l'arc ''God of Death''._

.

 _ **Note :**_ _Salut ! Tout d'abord, merci à **Utopiquement** et **SakuraLeRoux** pour leurs reviews auxquelles je donnerai suite au bas du.. chapitre ? Et bonne lecture !_

 _Possibilité d'OOC_

* * *

 **Cible II**

.

.

Nagisa tremblait comme une feuille en se dirigeant vers la pièce que les trois enseignants avaient choisi comme ''bureau''. Ils étaient tous dans un vieil hôtel perdus en pleine forêt, ayant profité des vacances pour partir en camp d'entraînement. S'entraînant durant une bonne partie de la journée, les trois professeurs avaient enjoint les étudiants de la classe E à s'amuser et se reposer durant la soirée. Aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception à la règle et c'est pour cette raison que Nagisa sautillait d'un pied sur l'autre, passablement gêné. Il ne pensait pas que c'était une bonne idée. Vraiment pas. Mais ses camarades ne le laisseraient pas se défiler. Il en voyait déjà quelques uns se faire discrets au bout du couloir pour l'espionner. Zut. S'il partait maintenant, ils se douteraient de quelque chose et il n'aurait plus un instant de tranquillité, subissant sans cesse leurs interrogatoire. Il ne voulait pas ! Tout sauf ça ! Le bleuté prit le temps de se calmer – ne serait-ce qu'un peu_, puis frappa à la porte, la faisant coulisser dès qu'il entendit la voix grave et ferme de son instructeur lui dire d'entrer.

Karasuma feuilletait des dossiers classés secret défense lorsque trois coups hésitants retentirent contre la paroi de la porte. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Sûrement l'un des élèves. Irina n'aurait pas pris la peine de toquer et le poulpe jaune... et bien... serait probablement entrer par la fenêtre. Quant aux étudiants... une bonne moitié n'aurait sans doute pas songé à frapper à la porte. Irina déteignait un peu trop sur eux. Le grand brun haussa un sourcil puis décida que pour savoir qui voulait le voir à – il jeta un regard vers l'horloge murale_, 22:45, il ferait mieux de le laisser entrer.

« Entrez. »

La personne derrière dans le couloir sembla hésiter, puis la porte coulissante s'ouvrit sur une chevelure bleue. _Nagisa Shiota_.

Le jeune adolescent avait attiré son attention à de nombreuses reprises. Il était doué, c'était un fait indéniable. La façon dont il avait désarmé Takaoka et avait vaincu ce dernier... il était très doué et avait beaucoup de potentiel. Un potentiel bien caché derrière un physique frêle. On ne devinerait pas que derrière cette beauté androgyne pouvait se révéler une arme fatale. Oui, Shiota Nagisa était une personne dangereuse. Et tellement naturelle.

« Nagisa-kun ? » l'accosta-t-il en voyant que le garçon ne semblait pas vouloir parler.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus sursauta puis se tourna à demi pour refermer la porte avant de s'approcher doucement du bureau de Karasuma.

Nagisa voudrait être partout ailleurs. Il ne voulait pas que l'homme lui en veuille. Vraiment pas. C'était pas sa faute d'ailleurs ! Il ne voulait pas devoir faire ça ! En plus... il n'avait jamais – jamais fait une chose pareille. L'adolescent s'approcha lentement, très lentement, ses jambes tremblant avec force. Il savait comment attaquer une personne avec l'intention de la tuer et pourtant l'approcher comme si de rien n'était. Mais ça... ça n'était pas humain de lui demander une chose pareil ! Nagisa s'arrêta devant le bureau de son instructeur et s'arrêta à un mètre à peine de l'homme en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

_ Nagisa-kun ? L'interrogea l'homme.

_ Ka – Karasuma-sensei. Je - je suis désolé de vous déranger à cette heure-ci. S'excusa l'adolescent, ses doigts se posant sur la surface lisse de la table.

Karasuma observa les petits doigts fins du jeune homme puis releva les yeux en voyant que l'autre ne comptait pas poursuivre.

_ Ce n'est rien, Nagisa-kun. Je peux t'être utile pour quelque chose ?

L'employé du Ministère japonais observa avec attention et curiosité les joues de son homologue rougir brusquement.

_ Hum.. et bien en fait, oui. Nous – nous étions dans la salle commune comme vous nous aviez dit de profiter de nos soirée et – et la classe a décidé de faire un... jeu ?

Voyant que Karasuma ne comptait pas l'interrompre, Nagisa reprit une respiration et lui jeta un coup d'oeil fébrile.

_ Je – je ne pouvais pas prendre vérité à cause des questions gênantes qu'ils posaient alors...

Et en repensant aux question que les filles avaient posé à ce pauvre Isogai qui avait du avouer sous la contrainte être très proche de Maehara ( ce dernier était étrangement rouge ), Nagisa songea qu'il avait bien fait. Cela n'enleva malheureusement pas le poids qu'il avait sur les épaules.

Karasuma observa les rougeurs présentes sur le visage du jeune homme face à lui, se demandant distraitement jusqu'où elles pouvaient s'étendre puis se pencha un peu en avant, faisant presque hyperventiler le plus jeune.

_ Et donc tu as décidé de prendre action. Quel est le problème ?

Les rougeurs atteignirent rapidement la nuque et Karasuma devina que quelque soit ce qu'on lui avait demandé de faire, ça avait un rapport avec lui. Restait à savoir pourquoi ? Et vu la gêne du bleuté, ça n'allait pas être une simple affaire. Nagisa le regard avec une moue suppliante puis se mordilla à nouveau la lèvre, semblant batailler avec lui-même avant d'enfin lever les yeux vers lui. Le bleuté aimait le regard de l'homme. C'était un regard sombre hypnotisant. Il ne connaissait personne possédant un tel regard. Ou plutôt, personne n'avait capturé autant son attention avec un simple regard.

« S'il vous plaît, ne m'en voulez pas trop, sensei. »

L'homme haussa un sourcil, interrogateur mais ne put pousser plus loin car Nagisa reprit vite le contrôle. Un doux sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il avançait vers son instructeur. C'était le même principe que pour les assassinats. Il ne devait rien laisser paraître, rien laisser deviner. Comme si de rien n'était, il s'approcha de sa 'proie' et profita de la surprise de l'homme pour se planter devant lui. Karasuma devait sans doute croire qu'il l'attaquerait, comme un stupide gage qu'aurait pu lui donner _Karma_ si c'était à lui qu'il avait du à faire lors de cette histoire d'action ou vérité. Mais non. Il n'avait pas eu à faire face à Karma. Non. _C'était Rio Nakamura_ et _Meg Kataoka_ qui lui avaient donné ce défi à réaliser. Et franchement, il n'était vraiment pas sûr que cela soit une bonne idée mais maintenant, il était trop tard pour reculer. L'instructeur sportif de la classe E étant assis, Nagisa fut à peine plus grand que l'homme et fut contraint de se pencher en avant pour exécuter sa tâche. Ses joues brûlèrent d'un feu ardent quand son souffle se mélangea à celui de son professeur et il maltraita à nouveau sa lèvre, la triturant douloureusement avec ses petites dents pointues. Sa respiration saccadée manqua de s'arrêter lorsqu'il avisa les yeux écarquillés du brun mais il tint bon et brisa la distance entre les lèvres convoitées et les siennes. Qui a dit qu'il n'avait pas trouvé son compte dans ce défi ? Par ailleurs, il n'aurait sans doute jamais osé si Nakamura et Kataoka n'avaient pas tant insisté. Parfois leur fanatisme du _BOY'S LOVE_ pouvait être utile à d'autres.

De douces lèvres froides vinrent se poser sur celle de Karasuma. C'est ce à quoi il songea en premier. Puis il se rappela qui l'embrassait en ce moment-même et il pensa alors qu'un enseignant devrait pas embrasser un élève ( ou plus probablement l'inverse ). Mais Nagisa avait quelque chose d'hypnotisant. Peut-être était-ce dans son regard, dans son physique ou mieux, dans son caractère fragile et déterminé, mais Karasuma Tadaomi ne put détacher du jeune homme, le rapprochant au contraire en agrippant la taille de l'adolescent. Les lèvres de Nagisa étaient sucrées, un peu fruité et le baiser avait un léger métallique. Karasuma en comprit l'origine lorsqu'il passa sa langue sur les lèvres du garçon. Celui-ci avait tellement maltraité sa lèvre inférieure un peu plus tôt qu'elle avait un peu saigné, excitant leurs sens à bien des niveaux. L'adulte finit cependant par se reculer légèrement lorsque Nagisa vint à manquer d'air, lui permettant de reprendre son souffle au creux de sa nuque.

Nagisa reprit doucement ses sens. Son souffle était saccadé et sa vision, trouble. et.. il rêvait où Karasuma avait répondu à son attention ? Il eut sa réponse lorsqu'il réalisa que son professeur l'avait fait asseoir sur ses genoux pour lui permettre de reprendre sa respiration. Voyant qu'il ne gênait pas l'homme, le bleuté songea qu'il n'était peut-être pas obligé de rejoindre les autres tout de suite..

.

Koro-sensei referma doucement la porte rédigeant des notes sur un carnet à une vitesse ahurissante, le teint rose et des cœurs dans les yeux.

« Nurufufu ~ Intéressant » minauda-t-il en souriant.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

.

 **SakuraLeRoux :** _Salut et bienvenue à toi. Je pense que c'est parce que j'ai commencé à regarder il n'y a pas très longtemps et que je ne connais que vaguement l'avancée de l'histoire que j'ai pu prendre garde à ce pairing :)_

.

 **Utopiquement :** _Hey ! Bienvenue ! Tu viens du recueil Hp ( qui n'a pas de nom ) ou de ''Gages'' ? Simple curiosité, tu n'es pas obligé(e) de répondre. Tu trouves ? Cool =D_

 _Et ne t'en fais pas, les seules reviews constructives que je peux ''réclamer'' sont pour les avis négatifs._

.

 **Publié le : 17.04.2016**


	3. Chapter 3 : Confiance

**Spoil :** S1E13 + léger spoil sur Hiromi Shiota ( et ça, c'est parce qu'on m'a spoilé moi aussi )

 _Je trouve que dans cet épisode, on a une véritable preuve de la profondeur de la relation établie entre Nagisa et Karasuma – professeur/élève cela s'entend_, mais on voit vraiment dans cet épisode la solide relation entre ces deux-là, basée sur une solide confiance. Alors, rajoutez-y une dose de shonen-aï et vous arriverez à ce résultat-là._

 _Merci à **SakuraLeRoux** , **Utopiquement** et **Ocean222** ( réponse à ta review au bas de la page ) pour leurs reviews et merci à tou(te)s celles/ceux qui suivent. _

_._

 _ **Pairing :** Karasuma x Nagisa, ça n'a pas changé puisque c'est un recueil basé sur ce paring-ci. _

* * *

**Cible III**

.

.

.

Nagisa était relativement frêle pour son âge. Petit et frêle. On le comparait souvent à une fille – sa mère la première !_ et il ne savait pas encore vraiment où était sa place. Pourtant, depuis que la mission d'assassinat leur avait été confiée, Nagisa se sentait mieux. Ses camarades étaient gentils – err.. et bien, presque tous en tout cas_, et il aimait leurs professeurs. Être avec eux lui faisait oublier ce qu'il vivait à la maison et ce qu'il subissait chaque fois qu'il la mettait en colère.

Cependant, il y avait autre chose qui le faisait se sentir bien. Le regard que son interlocuteur posait sur lui en ce moment-même alors qu'il lui tendait un couteau. Un vrai couteau. Ce fait l'effrayait un peu, mais en rencontrant les yeux de l'homme, le bleuté put y lire toute la confiance tranquille que l'homme lui vouait. Et Nagisa fut conquis par ce regard. Bien sûr, il avait déjà été hypnotisé à de nombreuses reprises par ses orbes sombres, mais jamais il n'avait pu y lire tant d'émotions positives. Tant d'émotions tout court en fait.

« Je vais le faire.

* * *

Nagisa était terrorisé. Il avait dit ce qu'il pensait réellement de ses enseignants à Takaoka et l'avait cordialement enjoint à partir mais visiblement, Takaoka était déterminé à le briser. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir.

* * *

Karasuma était figé. Alors comme ça, le gamin pensait vraiment cela de lui ? Pour une raison méconnue ( « Pas pour tout le monde ~ Nurufufu. » ), cela lui fit très plaisir mais ce plaisir fut de courte durée quand il vit son ancien collègue charger son frêle élève. Il entendit à peine les conseils de Koro-sensei il fonçait déjà. Son coude entra en contact avec le plexus brachial de l'autre homme et ce dernier fit un vol plané alors que Karasuma se plaçait devant son élève pour le protéger de toute tentative revancharde.

* * *

Nagisa observait avec de grands yeux son instructeur. Il avait pris sa défense, avait fait rempart avec son corps. Ses joues rosirent doucement alors que ses yeux restaient rivés sur le profil de son enseignant. Les yeux sombres de l'homme brillaient à la lumière du soleil. Nagisa aimait vraiment ses yeux. Et savoir que l'homme s'était mis en danger pour le protéger... ça le faisait se sentir chaud. Bien sûr, il était conscient et heureux que Karasuma-sensei devienne plus impliqué avec ses élèves mais il y avait quelque chose de plus. Nagisa avait chaud et il était heureux aussi, malgré la pression quasi-constante et presque douloureuse au niveau de son thorax – non, de son cœur. Malgré tout cela, il était heureux, vraiment heureux. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un sourire authentique vint effleurer ses lèvres. Il l'avait peut-être trouvé finalement, sa place.

* * *

Koro-sensei était extatique. Il avait finalement eu gain de cause et accompagnait à présent les élèves et les deux enseignants sous couverture de la classe E pour aller se restaurant au centre-ville. Il était aussi amusé, parce qu'il avait enfin trouvé un moyen de pression sur le ''chic et classe'' Karasuma Tadaomi. Rien qu'en voyant le sourire niais que l'homme avait à l'encontre du bleuté à ses côté, on pouvait deviner à quoi il pensait. Heureusement pour l'homme, il semblerait que la principale qualité des élèves de la classe E ne soit pas l'observation. L'octopus se fit la réflexion que c'était vraiment flagrant lorsque, alors que Kurahashi Hinano enjoignait Karasuma à avancer plus vite, le bleuté attrapa la main de l'homme pour le guider.

Un soupir exaspéré quitta ses lèvres. Enfin, Nagisa-kun était naïf et innocent et Karasuma, nul en relations sociales – il lui avait après tout fallut plus de quatre mois pour se rapprocher réellement de ses élèves ( un temps énorme selon le professeur principal de la 3E ) !_, aussi Koro-sensei ne pouvait s'empêhcer de parier sur le temps que mettraient les deux concernés à s'en rendre compte.

« Je parie sur un mois. » fit Irina en se postant tout à coup à ses côtés.

Voyant l'air ahuri de l'octopus qui semblait vouloir dire ''Comment a-t-elle su... ?'' elle soupira et consentit à donner une explication :

« L'intuition féminine. »

Il y eut un blanc puis...

_ Uh uh ~ Je veux changer de sexe !

…... HUUH !?

* * *

 **Réponse à Oceane222 :** _Hey, c'est toi qui me rassure. Je commençais à croire que personne n'y avait jamais songé. En tout cas, merci à toi pour m'avoir lu =)_

.

 **Publié le : 18.04.2016**


	4. Chapter 4 : Sanglots

**Spoil :** légère ressemblance avec le chapitre 112 – mais qui est différent du chapitre donc no panic. ( _Et oui, quand on s'ennuie en perm et qu'un de vos potes vous passe AK, vous le prenez !... même si vous n'en êtes pas encore à là dans l'histoire._. )

* léger spoil sur Hiromi Shiota ( donc ch112 )

 _Eto... le caractère de Hiromi est exagéré par rapport au manga. Du moins un peu... mais quand on voit *** *** *** *** *** *** *** on se dit que finalement, je n'ai peut-être pas tant exagéré que ça._

.

 _ **Merci à toutes celles qui suivent et à celles/ceux qui ont posté un commentaires. Les réponses sont en bas de la page ! Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 **Cible IV**

.

.

.

La journée débutait mal. Karasuma s'en fit la réflexion le matin-même lorsqu'avant de partir de chez lui, il remarqua que sa cafetière avait rendu l'âme. Le pressentiment s'accentua lorsqu'en arrivant devant le bâtiment de la classe E, il avisa les nuages noirs qui s'amoncelaient dans le ciel gris. Il n'aimait pas ça.

La matinée se passa pourtant étonnamment bien et fut relativement normale entre diverses leçons, tentatives d'assassinat, réprimandes pour manque d'imagination et entraînements. Mais peu après la fin de la pause déjeuner, les choses dégénérèrent. Et Nagisa – qui d'après lui, était bien trop réservé et nerveux depuis ce matin, sembla se décomposer et perdre toutes ses couleurs lorsqu'une belle jeune femme entra dans la salle de classe où les trois enseignants et leurs élèves se trouvaient.

Nagisa baissa instantanément les yeux sur son bureau lorsque sa mère entra et demanda à s'entretenir avec les professeurs de la classe E.

« Hey, c'est pas ta mère, Nagisa ? » l'interrogea Isogai, en louchant sur la femme qu'il se souvenait avoir vu chez le garçon quelques mois plus tôt.

Nagisa ne répondit rien, les poigs serrés sur son pantalon. Il avait peur. Pourquoi sa mère était-elle là ? Ses côtes le faisaient encore un peu souffrir suite à l'incident de la veille.

_ Nagisa-kun ?

Le susnommé sursauta et leva les yeux vers le poulpe jaune, ignorant les autres regards et occultant le sourire crispé présent sur le visage de sa mère. Il se leva lentement, chancelant lorsqu'il fut campé sur ses deux jambes et étouffa un cri de douleur quand il commença à marcher vers le tableau. Irina et Karasuma-sensei étaient déjà devant la porte et les attendaient, alors que sa mère était juste devant eux, prête à l'accueillir tendrement. Koro-sensei quant à lui, était encore à son bureau, sous une forme plus humaine que d'habitude et observait le tout avec intérêt.

« Nagisa ~ tu vas venir avec moi à la réunion et tu me laisseras gérer, d'accord ? »

Nagisa écarquilla légèrement les yeux, osant à peine regarder sa mère.

_ Maman je – je suis ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne -

_ Nagisa.

Nagisa se figea. Il connaissait ce ton. Un ton doux et mielleux. Trop pour être honnête. Et ce doux sourire aux lèvres... c'était toujours ainsi qu'elle agissait juste avant de faire une crise d'hystérie. Le bleuté avait peur. Il ne voulait pas que ses camarades voient ça.

_ Tu vas venir avec Maman et te tenir tranquille, ne ? Répéta-t-elle plus lentement, un doux sourire crispé placardé sur le visage.

Quelques secondes passèrent dans le plus grand des silences puis les poings serrés du bleuté se relâchèrent et il inclina la tête en avant en signe de soumission avant de la dépasser pour quitter la salle, le dos voûté et les yeux rivés au sol. Sa mère le suivit rapidement.

Irina et Karasuma, toujours à l'entrée de la salle de classe lancèrent un regard de biais à Koro – l'octopus les avaient soudoyé pour qu'ils l'appellent ainsi_, sourcils froncés. Le sourire de celui-ci était figé, vacillant. Ils avaient tous sentis la tension dans l'air lors du face à face entre la mère et le fils. Les élèves de la classe E échangèrent un regard inquiet lorsque les trois professeurs eurent quitté la pièce. Ils s'étaient tous sentis très mal-à-l'aise dès l'instant où Shiota-san avait posé les pieds dans la salle.

« Ça, c'était quoi ? » les questionna Sugino en déglutissant faiblement.

Seul Karma conserva le silence. Il avait toujours su que quelque chose n'allait pas dans la famille de Nagisa, mais il n'avait jamais su quoi. Cependant, il avait bien l'impression qu'aujourd'hui, il saurait. C'est pourquoi il fut le premier à quitter la salle – bientôt rejoint par les autres_, pour aller espionner aux fenêtres de la salle des professeurs. Dire qu'ils ne furent pas heureux de ce qu'ils apprirent aurait été un euphémisme. Ils étaient révoltés.

Dans la salle des professeurs, l'ambiance était plus que tendue. Quasiment électrique en fait. Après que Hiromi Shiota ait avoué voir son fils comme sa FILLE, l'air était soudainement devenu glacé et Nagisa ne voulait plus regarder personne. Ce qui ne facilitait pas la tâche des adultes. Mais Nagisa ne supporterait pas leurs regards. Il ne voulait pas les décrypter.

_ Madame Shiota, reprit Irina au bout d'un long moment. Avez-vous déjà levé la main sur votre – sur Nagisa ?

La blonde avait employé un ton aguicheur et serein. Un ton plus ou moins rapproché de celui qu'elle employait pour charmer ses victimes. Elle avait évité aussi d'employer le mot ''fils'' pour ne pas mettre la femme en colère. Ils n'avaient pas encore déterminé si elle pouvait être dangereuse en ce moment-même ou non. Karasuma voulut se frapper le front du plat de la main. Même ainsi la mère de Nagisa risquait de très mal le prendre. Ils ne savaient pas à quel point elle était instable. Cependant, la femme ne fit que sourire; elle avait à nouveau replongé dans une crise en s'accrochant aux longs cheveux détachés de son enfant.

_ Nagisa est à moi. Il doit m'obéir.

Nagisa tremblait dans son siège et n'écouta que très vaguement le blabla des enseignants. Dès que Koro-sensei le congédia, il bondit de son siège et quitta la pièce en urgence. Il entendit son instructeur l'interpeller mais ne répondit pas, les yeux brouillés par les larmes. Il trouva refuge sous un escalier abandonné et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine pour sangloter doucement. Il ne voulait pas retourner en cours et les affronter. Il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui et subir les effets des crises de folie de sa génitrice. C'est alors que des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir où il s'était réfugié. Pourquoi.. ? Personne ne venait jamais ici. Et de toutes les personnes, ce fut Karasuma qui s'accroupit face à lui, l'air soucieux. Nagisa secoua la tête en gémissant doucement. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le regarde. Pas dans cet état. Il avait toujours tenu, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il craque maintenant ? Il ne voulait pas parler. Mais Karasuma ne dit rien. Il s'installa juste à ses côtés et l'écouta pleurer, un bras passé autour de ses frêles épaules. Nagisa ne méritait pas ça.

.

Nagisa ne se rendit pas compte que son professeur le faisait basculer sur ses genoux, ni que l'homme le portait – Nagisa ayant automatiquement enrouler ses jambes autour des hanches de l'adulte et ses bras autour du coup, laissant les larmes dévaler sur son visage. Il ne se rendit pas compte que Karasuma le déposait sur l'un des lits de l'infirmerie désaffectée et se posait à ses côtés, écoutant ses pleurs silencieux. Il ne se rendit compte de rien. Il y avait juste cette présence rassurante à ses côtés.

* * *

 **Réponses aux Reviews :**

 **AnnaMerteuil : **_Oui, au début je voulais mettre quelque chose comme '' Je veux être une femme '', puis je me suis dit qu'au final, cette phrase finale n'était pas si mal que ça. ^^_

 **ocean222 :** _Oui, c'est vrai. Eto, merci beaucoup. Pour Rétrograde, officiellement, même si parfois pour les recueil je mets ''complet'' c'est juste parce que théoriquement, les chapitres ne se suivent pas. Mais oui, dès que j'aurais retrouvé ceux que j'avais écrit d'avance ( sur feuilles volantes rattachées à un trombone et coincées dans un cahier de cours ou pochette d'écriture ayant été rangée à un endroit très étrange ), je les mettrais. . . Ou alors peut-être que je vais perdre espoir de les retrouver et que je vais en réécrire directement.._

 **Lerugamine : **_Ah, j'en conclu que tu n'es pas dans la zone C. Bah, bonne chance alors. Yay ~ contente de voir l'effet que ça a !_

 **Utopiquement :** _Ouais, c'est sur que sur Gage, les pairings ne sont.. pas les plus fréquents =)_

 _Ça te rassure sur tes reviews, comment ça ? Désolé, mon cerveau bug un peu depuis quelques heures. Mes facultés motrices ne sont plus très élevées ( pas qu'elles l'aient été à l'origine )._

 **MiLady Street :** _Bonsoir ! Hey ~ Je suis contente d'avoir pu convertir quelques personnes ! Euh... 33 ? ^^ Déjà que une par jour, ça va être difficile compte tenu des révisions et autres.. Err... je vais faire mon possible ! Et si ça ne s'entend pas je suis censée avoir des étoiles dans les yeux en disant ça. Merci pour ton soutien!_

 **Publié le :20.04.2016**


	5. Chapter 5 : Cours particuliers

_Heya ~ Désolé, je suis impardonnable pour le retard mais.. tout un tas de chose est arrivé et je me suis un peu remise en question concernant les recueils. Mais ça va ! Je reviens, juste.. j'ai un peu oublié certains personnages donc je vais revoir tout cela. Le chapitre est **court** cependant et les réponses aux reviews sont nombreuses. Désolé, je ferais mieux la prochaine fois ! _

_En tout cas, **merci beaucoup** pour vos commentaires. Je dois avouer qu'après avoir échanger des messages avec quelqu'un j'ai beaucoup hésiter à arrêter ce recueil à peine commencer, mais en voyant vos messages je me suis dit que, merde, si ça ne leur plaît pas, qu'ils ne lisent pas ! C'est pas comme s'ils n'étaient pas prévenu. Ce qui laisse place au message suivant : _

.

 _ **Autre chose, j'ai précisé dès le début que le pairing principal était Karasuma x Nagisa. Jusqu'ici leur relation a été relativement platonique mais je comprends que des personnes puissent ne pas aimer. Cependant si vous lisez alors que vous savez déjà que vous n'aimez pas le couple, je ne peux rien pour vous. Par ailleurs, beaucoup m'ont demandé une relation plus.. poussée, donc désolée pour la/les personnes qui n'apprécient pas mais certains chapitres contiendront des rapprochements plus.. osés. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.**_

* * *

 **Caractères :** 600 mots

 **Cible V**

.

.

.

Nagisa n'était pas un très bon élève. Voilà pourquoi il était dans la Classe E. Cependant, depuis l'arrivée de Koro-sensei, il devenait meilleur, même dans ses pires sujets. Il devait y arriver. Il ne pouvait pas tirer sa classe vers le bas. Ce n'était juste pas envisageable. D'autre part, alors que les examens de fin de trimestre approchaient, tous les ''enseignants'' se devaient de participer aux révisions. Aussi, alors que Koro-sensei s'occupait des matières principales pour une partie de la classe, Irina en prenait une autre pour réviser l'anglais tandis que Karasuma prenait les autres élèves restant pour leur enseigner les mathématiques.

Nagisa était impatient de rejoindre le groupe de matheux. Et bien, il n'était pas très doué en math. À vrai dire, s'il s'en sortait c'était uniquement depuis que Koro-sensei avait commencé à lui réexpliquer les cours. Avant, il avait vraiment du mal. Maintenant, ça allait mieux. Mais ça n'était pas encore tout à fait ça. Depuis quelques temps cependant, Nagisa avait de plus en plus de mal à rester concentré en cours. Surtout en mathématiques en fait. Euh... peut-être pas.. comme c'était difficile de réfléchir ! Il n'avait aucun mal à rester à l'écoute de la voix, le plus dur cependant restait d'en traduire le sens, tant il était concentré sur le timbre de la voix en lui-même.

« Groupe C, allez en salle 2. »

Nagisa sursauta et rejoignit Kanano et Karma pour se diriger ensemble dans la salle de cours. Ils venaient de quitter le cours intensif d'anglais pour rejoindre celui de math. Autant dire Irina avait à nouveau manqué d'étrangler Karma pour l'avoir appelé ''Bitch-sensei''. À peine furent-ils entrés dans la salle de classe qu'ils allèrent chacun s'asseoir à une place libre, près du bureau de Karasuma. Honnêtement, Nagisa n'était pas sûr de suivre quoi que ce soit de ce cours s'il était plus intéressé par son enseignant que par ses paroles ! Allait-il même tenir ? Ne risquait-il pas un jour de se faire prendre à lorgner sur leur instructeur ?

Son cœur battait la chamade lorsque Karasuma lui tendit une feuille d'exercice, un léger – très très léger, sourire aux lèvres et il rougit. Du genre, violemment. Ooh, il n'allait pas réussir à cacher ce genre d'attraction très longtemps. Le bleuté prit une lente inspiration. Ce n'était qu'une heure de cours particulier et il y avait plusieurs autres élèves. Personne ne verrait son malaise : après tout, ce n'est pas comme s'il était particulièrement bruyant en temps normal.

« Nagisa, tout va bien ? »

Le susnommé sursauta et se cogna les côtes contre le coin de son bureau. Gémissant de douleur, il se recroquevilla un peu avant de frissonner en reconnaissant la voix de leur instructeur.

Des rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues et il releva la tête, regardant partout ailleurs.

_ B – Bien sûr.

_ Il me semble pourtant que tu tiens les côtes, Nagisa-kun. Tu as mal ?

Huh, à vrai dire, il avait mal. Il s'était cogné assez durement contre la table. La douleur partait habituellement assez vite avec ce genre de petit coup mais il faut croire que le coup en question avait été plus violent.

_ Hee.. je vais bien.

La douleur passera. Elle passe toujours..

Le plus vieux ne semblait pas convaincu, mais il n'insista pas et vint s'installer sur la chaise libre à côté du bleuté. Nagisa étouffa un glapissement fort peu masculin.

Non, il ne tiendrait certainement pas toute l'heure.

* * *

 **Réponses aux Reviews :**

 **Ocean222 :** _Salut ! Effectivement, j'ai tendance à rendre les personnages principaux du genre Harry ( Harry Potter ), Nagisa ( Ansatsu Kyoushitsu ) ou encore Tsuna ( Katekyo Hitman Reborn ) souvent plus fragile. Tu peux considérer cela comme de l'OOC, c'est un peu le cas mais vu que je modifie généralement certains trucs de leur passé, cela explique le changement de caractère. Oui, l'organisation n'est définitivement pas mon truc, tuh._

 **Noa :** _Hi ! Désolé, j'ai vraiment mis du temps à me remettre sur ce recueil, hein ? Je promets de ne plus le lâcher. Même si je publierai sans doute moins souvent que sur Gages puisque je connais tout de même moins l'univers d'Assassination Classroom que celui d'Harry Potter, mais je continuerai de publier dès que j'écrirai un truc ( même s'il est pourri et incroyablement, ridiculement court )._

 **MiLady Street :** _Hum.. okay, je me suis peut-être surestimée en disant un OS par jour. Contrairement à Gages, je suis beaucoup moins performante donc, peut-être pas un OS part jour hé hé.. hé. Celui-ci n'est pas très bon, mais je viens juste de reprendre le recueil et il y a certains éléments de A. C dont je ne me souviens pas assez ou qui sont flous._

 **ViolinSama :** _Ah ah , je vois que j'ai converti quelqu'un d'autre:) Ouais, je trouvais aussi que c'était tout de même une relation spéciale. Okay, dans le manga c'est plus du genre Mentor, mais nous sommes sur ff donc pourquoi pas ? Oui.. je pense que tu es un individu dangereux.. mais ça va ! Je connais d'autres personnes extra qui sont déclaré cliniquement psychopathe ( je ne plaisante pas ) et elles sont très sympa !_

 **Sayuri Ashihei :** _Hey, désolé pour cet immense retard accumulé. Je reprends. Un rapprochement plus poussé ? Huh je crois que je peux faire ça. Je n'avais pas osé avant, mais je pense que je vais le faire. Il aura par contre peut-être un ou deux ans de plus. J'ai tendance à oublier que dans le manga ils ne sont qu'au collège._

 **Saiken-chan :** _Hello ~ Je confirme, le pairing est assez étrange. J'ai moi-même hésité de longues semaines avant de publier le premier OS du recueil. C'est finalement en parlant avec une revieweuse que j'ai décidé de le faire. Après tout, tout le monde est libre de décider ou non de le lire. Donc si des gens lisent et aiment c'est cool, sinon, ça ne changera pas ma vie =) Contente de voir que tu aimes !_

 **Kureiji Tenshi :** _Et moi donc ! Je suis contente de voir que je n'étais pas la seule à l'avoir imaginé ! Je te remercie beaucoup !_

 **Laure :** _Thanks'_

 **Phenix77 :** _Heya ~ Ouais désolé, j'ai eu pas mal à réfléchir puis il y a les révisions pour le bas, l'échec et.. et la remise en selle dira-t-on. Mais ça va, je reviens. Les mises à jours ne seront peut-être pas aussi souvent que sur l'autre recueil mais elle se feront. Je le jure. Il faut juste que je revois un peu quelques infos et que je me remette dans le bain concernant A. C. Merci pour tes commentaires:)_

 **Artemis :** _Figure-toi que je me posais la même question ! Je trouve aussi._

 **Indra'P :** _Ouah je suis flattée ! J'étais déprimée aussi quand j'ai vu que personne n'avait pensé à ce pairing. Pourtant... ça saute aux yeux ! Ne mettez pas devant la différence d'âge, chez nous ça ne veut plus rien dire, encore moins dans le domaine de la fanfiction. Surtout que l'on peut tout changer à partir du moment où l'on est dans une fanfic huh._

 _Tu sais quoi, j'accepte ! Allons nous marier et combattons les anti Karasuma/Nagisa ! Contre vents et marrées ( prend une pose théâtrale ) !_

 **Luna Park :** _Hey salut ! Bienvenue sur ce recueil et merci:)_

 **Coralie :** _Aw ~ Merci. Désolé pour le retard. Malheureusement, comme tu n'es pas inscrite, je n'ai aucun moyen de te prévenir mais comme tu peux le constater, le recueil est à nouveau actif._

 **Manon .R :** _Huh je me demande. Je ne sais plus ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas regardé mais je crois qu'il vient de mon esprit. Le seul 'camp' dont je me souvienne est l'épisode où ils sont restés la nuit à l'école. Mais je ne me souviens plus de quel épisode il s'agit. Si je le retrouve, je te le ferais savoir._

* * *

 **Publié le : 24.10.2016**


End file.
